


Finally His

by CatPeasant106



Series: Mine [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Aromantic Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Creepy Fluff, Demon Deals, F/M, Flashbacks, Hallucinations, Insanity, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPeasant106/pseuds/CatPeasant106
Summary: Alastor convinces you to make a deal with him, but of course, it isn't in your favor.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne & Reader
Series: Mine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673056
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Finally His

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my online friends for helping out with this story!

You woke up in an uncomfortable position, thanks to Alastor leaving you at some point last night. You groaned as you sat up and got out of bed. On the bright side after the whole Mia dream incident, you got a lot of rest. You stretched before getting ready for the day, even though you couldn't leave your room, you would rather not spend the whole day in pajamas. You got back into your bed. Once you were done, there was a knock at your door. 

"Come in!" You said. 

Charlie entered the room with a plate of buttered chocolate chip pancakes with a butter knife and a fork in one hand and a mug of hot cocoa with whipped cream in the other. She smiled softly before handing you the plate and setting the mug on the bedside table. 

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well. How about you?"

"I slept pretty well too." 

"Thanks for making breakfast!" You started cutting the pancakes into little pieces so you could eat them with your fork. 

"Oh, I didn't make it. Alastor did!" 

You froze. "He did?"

"Yeah! He made some for everyone! Uh, hey, are you okay?" She reached out to comfort you only for you to scoot away from her.

"I'm alright. I just... excepted him to cook jambalaya since he likes it so much," you chuckled sheepishly. 

"He does, doesn't he?" Charlie chuckled back. 

"Yeah. By the way, how's Vaggie?" 

"Oh! She's alright. I explained the situation to her as to why you did it. She's still upset about it but not as much as before."

"Well, that's good... kinda."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll come around. We both know you're not a bad person. Even if you killed that one guy." 

"Uh, yeah. That happened." 

"Well, I'm going to leave you to eat. I'll see ya later." She said as she stood up. 

"Bye!" 

She waved before leaving the room. You stabbed your fork into a piece of one of the pancakes and ate it. You continued doing this until your plate was empty. You set it on the nightstand along with the fork and the knife. As good as the pancakes were, you sort of wished you hadn't eaten them considering that Alastor made them. But you were hungry, and you didn't want a delicious breakfast to go to waste. You reached for your mug of hot chocolate and blew on it before taking a sip.

The warmth gave you a pleasant feeling in your stomach. You slurped down the liquid until the mug was empty. 

It gave you a pleasant feeling in your stomach. You slurped down the liquid until the mug was empty. You went to the bathroom and turned the bathtub faucet. You stripped down and stepped into the tub. You sat cross-legged as you watched the water fill the bathtub. As the water warmed up, you relaxed and without fully realized it, you shut your eyes and let the world drift away. 

"Eheheheh! Come on! It's so cool up here!" A soft gentle voice said. 

The eight-year-old girl in a yellow sundress sat in an oak tall tree in her grassy backyard. It was a small backyard since she didn't have a lot of money, but it did the job. The sun shone brightly that summer. It was a lovely day outside, so lovely that Mia had decided to climb a tree. You would have rather you both swing on the rainbow swings just a few feet away from you, but she insisted. 

"Are you coming up or what?"

"Why couldn't we swing on the swings?" 

"Swinging is boring, plus you get a nice view from up here!"

You looked at the ground for a few moments before climbing the tree yourself. You had a bit of trouble with your feet skidding on the bark but eventually, you made it to the branch your friend sat on. She grinned. 

"Finally! Took you forever!" She teased. 

"Duh! You know I am bad at stuff like this," you looked away from her, frowning. 

"...Hey, after this, we can go on the swings, okay?" 

You looked back at her with a large smile and glint in your eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah."

She pulled you close to her and wrapped her arm around you. You blushed and chuckled nervously. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too, Mia." 

Your eyes flashed open. The water was about to overflow the tub, you immediately shut off the faucet and pulled up the drain cover. You grabbed a bar of soap from the shelf above you and washed as the water drained. You stepped out of the tub and took a towel from the sink counter. You wrapped the towel around your body and exited the bathroom. When you entered your room, you saw a familiar face standing at the door. 

"Mia?" 

The figure raced out of the room. 

"Hey! Wait!" You cried out, chasing after her.

You clutched the ends of the towel so it wouldn't fall off your body. You knew running around in just a towel was a bad idea, but you had to get to Mia. You needed to know how and why she was there. That was all that mattered.

"Mia, stop! Please!" 

This only made her run faster. She turned the corner of the hallway, you did the same. She turned another corner, you did the same. She wasn't going to stop and you didn't know why. 

"Mia, please!" 

She ran faster. 

"MIA!" 

Suddenly Mia's head rotates 180 degrees, a horrible crooked smile stretched across her face. Her eyes were black and gooey and dripped from her eyelids like tears. This wasn't Mia. Your heart pounded frantically as if it was trying to escape your body. You slammed into something hard and fell on your butt. 

"Oww," you grunted. 

"What in the hell are you doing down there? Aren't you supposed to be in your room?" 

You flinched, immediately recognizing that voice. You lifted your head and looked up to find Alastor standing over you, tapping his foot impatiently. 

" _Well_?" He growled. 

You could feel static prickling your skin. "I was chasing..."

You looked past his legs only to realize that the woman resembling Mia had vanished. "Oh."

"Chasing who? And you didn't bother putting clothes on because...?" 

"It's nothing, I just got confused. And if you're so bothered about me being in a towel, I'll change!" 

In all honesty, you _did_ want to change. You felt sick to your stomach, especially with Alastor staring at you so intensely. Angel probably would have been perfectly fine with the situation. You could totally see him using this opportunity to flirt with the Radio Demon, but then again, you weren't Angel. You stood up and turned to head back to your room. 

* * *

The sickness in your stomach disappeared once you got clothes on. You exhaled deeply. There was an abrupt knock on your door, that made you jump. 

"Are you _decent_?" Came Alastor's voice from behind the door. 

You found it refreshing that he wasn't teleporting like he usually did. You weren't sure if you wanted to let him in. He was probably going to torment you again. Or he could give you the 'special attention' he did last time. You groaned, smacking yourself in the face. Come on! You knew he didn't like you! He was just messing you, he had to be! So, why did you want him to? 

"Dear, I know you're in there!" 

"Oh! Uh, yeah. I'm dressed!" 

Why did you say that? You smacked yourself in the face again as Alastor opened the door. 

"My dear, what are you doing?" 

"...Stuff." 

"...Right. Anyway, I wanted to speak to you. Specifically, about that deal, I mentioned yesterday."

"My answer is still no. And your stupid threats aren't going to work on me." 

"Is that why you had Angel try to assault me?" 

"Since when is trying to jump on something assault?" 

"Since he's a filthy pervert with no impressive qualities whatsoever." 

"Maybe, but he wasn't going to do anything like that." 

"He's a sex worker. That's all he is good for."

"If you would stop insulting one of my two allies that would be great!" 

"You consider **_Angel Dust_** an ally?" 

"Yes." 

"My dear, what am I going to do with you? Oh, that's right, I want to make a deal!" 

"No." 

"If threats won't work on you, how about this?" He placed his hands on your shoulders. "You give me what I want and I give you something in return?" 

"And what do you want?" 

"I am so glad you asked," he booped your nose. "It's a rather simple request. What I want is you. _All of you_." He hissed the last part in his staticky radio voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means I want to make you officially mine."

"That's _definitely_ not suspicious at all." You rolled your eyes. "What would I get out of this?" 

"Eheheh. It seemed like you quite enjoyed the attention I gave you yesterday, did you not?"

You blushed furiously, looking away from him.

"That's not true! I was just... um... Faking it. For your benefit."

"Right. And what would I have to gain out of you being a blushy mess?"

"Getting to humiliate me."

"Ha! You do that on your own just fine! Unless you felt good about slapping Vagatha."

"You mean Vaggie? Of course, I didn't! I still need to apologize for that." 

"Now, why did you hit her in the first place?" 

"She was talking about ...us." 

Alastor scoffed. "She was still on that? What did she say?"

"She accused me of kissing you." 

"Oh, did she."

His grip on you noticeably tightened, his claws sharply prickled your skin, not enough to bruise the skin, but enough to hurt. You wondered if you should have lied to him. 

"You shouldn't have. I don't appreciate liars." He hissed. 

"Also, please let go of me! You're hurting me!" 

"What? Oh. I'm sorry, my dear." He slowly released you, it was clear he didn't want to. This only ended up scratching you as his hand slid off your shoulders. 

"Oh, please. I know you've been wanting to hurt me since the day we met!" 

" _Dear_ -"

"You enjoyed that, didn't you! I know you like making people suffer!"

" _Darling_ -"

"Why would I be anything different?!" Your eyes watered and tears streamed down your cheeks. "God, why do I have to be _stupid_?! I'm pathetic! I mean nothing to you! NOTHING!" 

You gasped softly as he gently took your cheeks into his hands. He smiled at you and it almost looked kind. You weren't entirely sure if it was genuine but it stopped your tears from falling. 

"You and I both know that isn't true. If it was, I wouldn't affectionate with you. You mean something to me, I don't love you but I do feel something." You wiped your tears away with his thumbs. "I believe I know what will cheer you up. But you have to accept my offer. All you have to do is shake my hands and I will take away your pain." 

"R-really?" You sniffled. 

"Yes. I apologize for hurting you. That was not my intention." 

"I promise to not harm you again." 

You weren't sure if you believed him but you wanted to feel better. And you wanted it to be him to do so. 

You nodded. "Okay." 

He stepped a few feet away from you and held his hand out. 

"W-wait! What if Charlie or Vaggie or Angel sees that weird green flame or hear the wind?" 

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I took care of that. Charlie and Vagatha on a date while Angel is fast asleep in his room." 

"You planned this, didn't you?" 

"Perhaps."

You sighed, you knew this was a bad idea, but you wanted him. You wanted to know how he would cheer you up. 

You reached your hand out as you did the typical firey light show and the wind appeared around you both. You shook with hand, sealing the deal. Suddenly he pulled you close to him and softly kissed your lips. Despite your shock, you kissed him back. It was quick considering he was asexual and wasn't interested in romance, but it didn't stop you from getting butterflies in your chest and your cheeks from going red. 

"T-thank you. I feel much better now." You laughed awkwardly. 

"Excellent." 

"Now, what did you mean by 'officially making me yours'." 

"Oh, don't worry. You'll find out soon enough." He said as left your room before materializing a piece of paper slipping it into your hand. 

You blinked in confusion. You lifted the paper up and scanned it. "No...This can't be!" 

It was a soul contract with your name on it. 

"But how? I didn't sign this! You had to tell Angel!" You rushed to your bedroom door only to find it locked. "What...?"

You rushed your windows only to find them locked too. You threw yourself on your bed and began to cry. 

Alastor stood outside of her room. Finally FINALLY! She was his! He cackled madly from out her door. He could finally control her! She would finally stop disobeying him! She would never be able to escape him. 

**Author's Note:**

> The chase scene was made to show how the reader is losing their sanity and so I could have Al ask if they were decent. I am a mess.


End file.
